


Making Amends

by emyy250



Category: Gargoyles (Cartoon)
Genre: Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:48:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24393043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emyy250/pseuds/emyy250
Summary: Owen sets out to rectify a mistake Xanatos made on his quest for immortality. Ghost In The Shell AU made by lemonpielove on tumblr. Rated T for blood.Note: This was published on 5-26-20 and is completed.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Making Amends

Chapter 1

Taking action

Owen knew, as a rule, not to go into his master's chambers. But he felt something was wrong. The walk through the dark was starting to play on his nerves. He opened the bedroom door to find another version of himself with a knife. He ran up to him and tried to put him a choke hold. His copy jabbed him in the gut and wretched himself away.

"I don't want to kill him. Let me explain. Please." He begged.

Owen waited. He stepped away from the bed. Owen frowned. He moved farther from the bed.

"Very well." Owen said.

"In the future, after Alex is conceived, Xanatos puts his brain in a robotic body that he made with the help of Renard. For a bit, it was fine until he realized the robotic body didn't account for his human senses. We tried to make modifications, but it wasn't good enough. Nothing ever matched his memory. He became frustrated," He paused. "Fox and Alex left us. She does not want Alexander to see his father spiral into something worse."

"What did he do?" Owen asked.

"We tried to get his sense of touch back. He wanted to feel Alexander's skin. His robotic body is stronger than he was. He collapsed his entire lab." His copy twisted up his lips.

Owen hummed.

"Xanatos destroyed his body." He explained.

"You want some blood." Owen looked at the knife.

"Yes." He nodded.

Owen pulled the blankets back, exposing Xanatos to the cold air. He rolled over closer to Fox. His future self carefully cut their master. Wiping the blood up with a handkerchief, he put it in a bag. Owen watched as his copy touched Xanatos. It was a reverent, sad touch. He stepped away and Owen covered Xanatos again.

"Did Renard also-" Owen furrowed his eyebrow, unsure what call it.

"He had a bout of sickness before it could be done." He said.

"Good luck." Owen told him sincerely.

He pulled out the Phoenix Gate and said the incantation. The ball of fire crackled before disappearing. Owen was now alone again. Xanatos and Fox were still asleep. He watched them for a moment. He brushed Xanatos' hair away from his face. Fox whimpered. He soothed her. Owen wondered if he could change the future. He tucked them into bed a bit tighter and went back to his room.


End file.
